Fleet Ranks in the 8th ETF (Remora Revised)
Game Mechanic's wise, the fleet rank exists to establish access and permissions to a number of game features within the fleet. In the 8th ETF these fleet ranks serve both as an In Character/Role Played status and an Out Of Character administrative purpose. Recruit/Inactive The Inactive and Recruit role is a placeholder for those who are transferring into the Task Force, or who have gone on an extended leave from Task Force operations. OOCly, a player who has been inactive for longer than 30 days will be moved to Inactive Status. Returning Inactive players will want to contact a Flag Officer about reinstatement. ICly the Recruit role is for those new players seeking to transfer into the 8th ETF. The Recruit will need to undergo several formal evaluations and interviews before a final determination will be made upon if their transfer into the 8th ETF should be finalize, or if they are best suited for another Starfleet Command. Auxiliary Personnel The Auxiliary Personnel role is intended for specialist RP characters, player’s alts, and as placeholder for new or undefined characters until their RP is worked out. (Think of them as the 'special guest stars' brought in to provide important pieces of the RP, but who aren't part of the 'regular cast'.) ICly Aux Personnel typically would be Civilian Specialists, Junior Officers or enlisted personnel, Allied Liaison officers, Independent Ship Crew, Diplomats, agents or members of non-Starfleet Federation Agencies, and any other niche RP characters that are not logical in another Fleet Rank. Station Officer The Station Officer role is intended for those characters who desire to have their main RP centered around one of the Task Force’s ground or space installations with the primary focus on the main hub for the Task Force: Remora Station. The Station Officer has a specific and active role to undertake in the course of their duty and will be expected to serve in the Chain of Command specific to the installation they are assigned to. (Think of the regular Cast of DS9 for a good example of the type and style of RP for Station Crew.) : All Station Officers always have access to shuttles, fighters, and runabouts ICly for ensuring they are able to travel, either for Recreation, Exploration, or on Missions that require them to do so, but are not required for use in OOC leveling, mission running, or Instances. ICly Station Officers fill a number of important roles in the Fleet. All permanent fleet facilities are with Remora Station (or other fleet holdings) including: Task Force Research and Development, Shipyard and Spacedock Facilities, Supply and Logistics, The Bar, Diplomacy and Trade, and anything else that can't be accomplished or long term sustained aboard a Starship. Starship Officer The Ship Officer Role is intended for those Characters who desire to have their main RP centered aboard one of the Task Force’s Starship. Serving as a bridge officer is invaluable experience for anyone seeking to command their own ship someday. The Starship Officer has a specific and active roll to undertake in the course of their duty, and will be expected to serve in the Chain of Command for their assigned Starship. (Think of the regular casts of any of the exploration series, TOS, ENT, TNG, VOY… Life aboard the starship that has defined canonical Trek, if not the serial Sci Fi show.) : Unlike Station Officers, Ship Officers will be restricted mainly to the ship on which the serve, (Shuttles, Fighters, and Runabouts being less available for use by the crew than would be aboard a station). In RPing a Ship Officer one must always keep in mind where their ship is, and if their commanding officer has authorized shore leave. OOC a Starship Officer may use whatever ship they desire for leveling, mission running, and instances. ICly Ship Officers fill in many of the RP gaps aboard a Commanding Officer’s starship. XO’s all the way down to the greenest Midshipman/Midshipwoman, Officers assigned to the Task Force's starships have a great deal of duties and responsibilities that ensure the Ship can perform its mission. Serving aboard a Starship also ensures that an Officer is on the front lines of Task Force operations Command Officer The Command Officer role is intended for those characters who have earned the distinct privilege of Commanding one of the Task Force's starships, outposts, or special units. Because of the responsibility inherent to any officer given an Independent Command, all characters will undergo an intensive Command Test: “The Crusher”. In this test, they will have to RP problem solve, demonstrate effective leadership, and exercise sound judgment in order to qualify for their command. ICly Command Officers are experienced officers (rarely will they ever be below the rank of Commander), and will command a spectrum of ship types or independent units as diverse as the missions they perform. From Science Survey Vessels all the way to Main Line Battle Cruisers, from Marine Companies to Deep Space Outposts: the need for command officers and the independent units the lead are vast. Senior Command Officer The Senior Command Officer role is intended for those characters who not only have demonstrated their ability to command a Task Force Starship, but who have also excelled in doing so. Senior CO's are experienced and extraordinary RPers who always seem to be able to take even the most mundane scene to 11. Because of these qualities and demonstrated leadership abilities, SCO's are afforded the most prestigious commands in the Task Force, and are called upon to undertake and lead the most challenging missions. (The archetype of the Senior Command Officer is built around the exemplars of Starfleet Captains: Picard, Sisko, Kirk, Janeway, Sulu... Command Officers to whom great respect is given because of their proven abilities to handle everything the Universe can throw at them and still get the mission done and their crew home safe. While we are not certainly of the same quality, we do have our best of the best.) ICly Senior Command Officers are often given extra duties and responsibilities beyond their ship or unit's command. Often times they are placed in command of Task Groups for specific missions, or charged with organizing special units or commands (like the Embassy). They also serve as important advisers for the Fleet, giving counsel to anyone from the newest recruits all the way to the Admiral themselves. Flag Command Officer The Flag Officer role is intended for those who administer and run the fleet as a whole. Not simply IC, but OOCly as well. Flag Officers chiefly organize and run RP, as well as set the long term goals of the Fleet. Never more than 3, never less than 1, and the only ones who can hold the IC ranks of Admiral and Commodore. Simply put, they’re the Boss. (Admirals have a dubious treatment in canonical Star Trek, being often used as antagonists in many episodes that belies their importance to Starfleet. With Captains getting the Hero Treatment and Glory in Trek, good examples of the Starfleet Admiral are rare but do exist: Admiral Hanson , TNG Best of Both Worlds; Admiral Ross , DS9 the Dominion Wars.) ICly Flag Officers Command the fleet. They are responsible for assigning missions, placing officers into and out of command, promoting or demoting officers, adjudicating punishments and rewards, enforcing discipline, creating or modifying regulations, and leading the Task Force boldly into the Unknown.